Periwinkle
Periwinkle is played by BlockingTheSunOut Early Life Peri was born in the Winter Woods of Pixie Hollow. Unfortunately, the winter fairies recieved no announcment of her arrival, so she was unexpected and there was no welcoming party for her. She began to wander around aimlessly for days until she collapsed from exhaustion in an abandoned part of the frost forest. Luckily a frost fairy found her in a pile of snow and brought her to the home of the hero "Lord Milori" and his wife. When she awoke, she noticed the similarities between her appearance and the two older fairies. This convinced her that the two were her parents and, sadly, they played along with the charade. Her "mother" told her that Milori was a great hero on the mainland and this stirred her curiousity. She began to secretly follow Milori to the mainland to watch him fight. She repeatedly did this until one of Milori's enemies saw where she was and sent an attack towards Peri. The attack never hit Peri, but, rather, it hit her mother who came to take Peri back to Pixie Hollow without Milori seeing her. Milori, upon seeing this, defeated his opponent and sent Peri back to the Winter Woods while he went and gave his wife a burial. Peri repeatedly apologized to Milori for being the cause of her mother's death, but Milori would just look at her pitifully and never respond. The two went on with their lives for two months until Peri began to show signs of her powers developing. She was so excited that she showed Milori only to be yelled at to never use them again. She never used them, but she asked frequently about them. Everytime she asked about it, she was ignored or told that she didn't have any powers. She eventually stopped asking entirely and practiced her powers in secret. While practicing in her room one day, she overheard a messenger fairy telling her father of a fairy flying away from Pixie Hollow to go to a school called "Supers High". She thought such a place would be perfect for her and so she went on the rest of the day smiling happily and being extra nice to her father in hopes that he would let her go. After sugar coating him enough, she asked if she could go to the school. She was told that she couldn't because she had no powers. She said that he was right and then went to her room, out her window, and to the mainland to find Supers High. Supers High Upon arriving at Supers High, she meets Hiccup, Casper, Molly, and Robin who are all shockingly friendly and helpful to Peri, something she isn't used to seeing. Personality Peri is shy, quiet, and skittish. Her behavior may seem like the results of having an abusive parent, but she's just nervous around new places and doesn't know how to react calmly to things. She's also sweet, caring and willing to help those in need. She has the slightest touch of curiousity when she's looking around and she can't help but give into it. Powers and Abilities 'Powers: ' Like all winter fairies, she can conjure up frost, snow, and ice. She uses these usually as a means of keeping herself up in flight or a medium of decorating nature, but she can use these for attack. For example, shoot an icicle at someone or freeze them entirely, although she'd never want to do that. 'Abilities: '''She has the ability to fly as well as alter her size since being a tiny fairy can be difficult on the mainland. Physical Appearance Peri is a fair skinned, blue-eyed fairy. She has white hair put into an up-do with two adjacent bangs framing her face. Her outfit is a strapless shirt made of a frost-bitten leaf with white tuffs coming out from underneath and her pants are a darker blue leaf that stop at her knees. She has light blue slippers with little cotton balls on the toes of them. Her wings are roughly half the length of her body and are transparent. Relationships '''Hiccup: '''Peri met the powerless teen on her first day and spoke briefly with him before he left to go to his next class. '''Casper: ' Peri sees her while she turns invisible then back again. She compliments on Casper's cool powers, shares her with the invisible teen, and then flies off. '''Molly: '''Peri, after flying for a while, gets lost and asks Molly for some help on finding Mr. Hollow's class. Molly shows her the way to the class and they part ways. '''Robin: '''Upon leaving Mr. Hollow's class, she is met by a teen going a little crazy in the hall. She asks what's wrong, but is interuptted when he asks is she fairy. She tells him yes and the two become friends, but she had to leave for her next class. '''Vidia: '''Peri ran into Vidia only to have the other fairy despise her on the spot. The two are no where near friends. Category:Characters Category:Flying characters Category:Females Category:Characters with powers Category:Students